


Five Times Alexander Was Kind Of A Jerk and One Time He Was The Opposite

by FlameFox345



Series: 5+1 Things - Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #kinkshameme, 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Awkward asexual writes smut, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, John is a Tiny Bab, Lams - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peggu™, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Smut, Suggestive Alex is Suggestive, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Alexander was kind of a jerk and one time he was the opposite AKA the journey through John and Alex's relationship, from their first year dating to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Alexander Was Kind Of A Jerk and One Time He Was The Opposite

1.)  
"Alex, I'm freakin out, can you please help me find my phone? I literally can't live without it." John hissed towards Alexander where he was sitting on Lafayette's bed. Laf was currently in class, and since they both had a free hour, they decided to hang out in John's dorm. Alex raised eyebrow from the bed, looking up from where he was silently typing on his laptop.

"You lost your phone? Really?" He asked, and John looked up from where he was digging through drawers with a worried look, huffing quietly. Alex rolled his eyes, setting his laptop aside and pushing himself off the bed.

He walked over to John, kneeling down where he was ripping through clothes. "Do you know where you last had it?"

"Um, I was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower?" He said, eyes flitting from clothing item to clothing item as he searched. Alex stifled his laughter, walking over to the small bathroom in the dorm. He opened the door, looking around the tiny space for John's phone. His eyes landed in a small tan rag that was curled in a ball on the sink counter. He stepped into the bathroom, picking it up and rolling it open. The phone hit the counter with a light tap, and Alexander chuckled slightly at his boyfriend, who he could still hear rummaging through clothes in the other room.

He walked out of the bathroom, stepping behind his boyfriend with a smirk. John turned back to look at him for a millisecond, panic still clear on his face. "Alexander, what are you doing? Can you please help me?" He said, venom dripping fro me very word.

"I think you're fine, baby." He said, twirling the phone in his hands.

John snorted from his spot on the floor. "I don't know whether to take that as a pet name or an insult." He said, finally stopping his clawing through the drawers and leaned back to where he could see Alex upside down.

His hair fell down, and now Alex could see both of his shining eyes. His face was covered with freckles, and there was such a passion in his light smile that Alex suddenly fell in love with him all over again. "You alright, Alex?" John asked, and he knocked himself out of his daze.

"O-oh, yeah. I'm fine, I found your phone by the way, and it was pet name, not an insult." He said, tossing the phone over into's John's hands. His smile lit up the room, and he jumped up form the floor, wrapping Alex in a tight hug.

Alexander placed his hands on his hips, burrowing his face into his shoulder. He breathed John in, and smiled lightly. He was so lucky. "I love you." He muttered into his shoulder, and John tensed. Fuck...

"What was that, Alex?" He asked, and Alexander raised his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"You heard me, and it's true..." He said quietly, and he was totally prepared for a hand to the face or a curse, he was not ready for the tears that gathered in John's lashes. Or the way his smile widened to where it was almost blinding.

"Say it again." John whispered, and they pulled each other back into the hug. They keep their eyes on each other, and Alex knew he could lost in John's swirling pools.

"I love you." He said, quieter this time, his breath brushing John's lips.

"Again."

"I lov-" And this time, Alexander was cut off when John lurched forward and pressed their lips together. Sure, they had kissed many times before, but something felt different, and Alex swallowed the moan John let slip. They broke apart only for air, and Alexander let a smirk crawl into his face.

"I love you, baby boy." Alexander said, and John's face lit aflame. His mouth opened and loses a bit, and the hands around his neck stuttered.

"A-Alex." John said, but then Alex was already turning away, walking back over to his laptop and hauling it up.

"We've got class, John, better get ready." He said quickly, winking and walking away. John was left in the middle of the room, blushing fiercely, and his mouth open in shock.

 

2.)  
John had never known that he could get himself in this kind of situation, but here he was, pressed against the window of his own car, panting and trying to keep his voice down. Alexander, his boyfriend of three years was currently between his legs, making him want to scream.

John had his hand gripped tight in Alex's hair, the other clasped around his mouth to keep himself quiet. Every few seconds, he would moan too loudly, and Alexander's finger nails would scrap his thighs to remind him to keep quiet.

He was close, so close, and Alex's lips and mouth were sinful. Alexander licked the underside of his cock and he whined, his head hitting the window of the car. He knew anyone could walk by and see them, but honestly he could care less when he was in heaven. John's hand pulled at his hair, and the moan Alexander let out sent waves of heat through his body and shivers down his spine.

"A-Alex," he whimpered, hand falling to hold tightly onto the seat, "I'm so close, please." And Alex chuckled around him, and John couldn't help but moan loudly. Alex quickly pulled of of his dick, slamming their lips together in the middle of John's moan in a way to shut him up.

He could taste himself and it was glorious and his head was spinning. Alexander's hand reached in between them, groping John and stroking him as they kisses.

Alex broke apart just enough to where their lips were barely brushing, and John couldn't breathe. Alex had a flame lit in his eyes, and he watched John's face as he started to fall apart.

"You gonna come for me?" He asked, and John's breath faltered. Alex raised an eyebrow, his grip on his cock squeezing tighter, and John's moan was desperate.

"Answer me, John," he hissed, and John nodded as best he could, nails digging into the seat and Alex's shoulder.

"Then come," Alex said against his lips, and that was all he needed to send a white flash of heat under his eyelids, and the pleasure reached its peak, and it took Alexander's lips to muffle the scream he let out.

Then as quickly as it had begun, Alexander pulled back, wiping the spit on his lips away with his hand. John still leaned against the car window, breath coming out in large pants, and his eyes were closed tight. Alexander watched him closely as he came off his high, keeping their eyes locked for a good few seconds. The state Alex was giving John was enough to make him squirm, and he didn't know whether to see it as a warning or a promise.

Alex leaned in once more, pressing a light kiss to John's forehead with a deep, evil chuckle. The all of the warmth around John was gone, and Alexander was climbing out of the car, sinking to John as he left. "See you in a bit, babe." He said, and John was left quivering in his car, pants unbuckled, and skin flushed.

He groaned in frustration, slamming his head back against the window and he could hear Alex laugh as he ran out of the parking lot.

John sighed, trying to make himself presentable before climbing over into the driver's seat to get home.

 

3.)  
"You're a bitch, you know that?" John said, and he flopped down onto the sand beside Alexander on the beach. Alex wore a guilty smile, arms full of sand toys and towels. The air was salty, and John paused in his rant to taste the air. "You could've waited for me." He said, and Alex simply shrugged,

"You love me, and you know it." Alex said, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to John's cheek. He pulled away just slightly so their breath mingled. "I still can't believe I got so lucky." Alex said, and heat rushed up John's neck and a light pink dusted his cheeks. He snorted, pushing Alexander away from him.

"I guess it was a good thing you ran into me, and made me drop everything I was carrying." John said, leaning back against the sand of the beach. Alex laughed aloud, and John couldn't help the prideful smile that graced his features.

Alexander looked down at him with such a fondness that John felt his stomach flutter. "Hey, you bumped into me, you said it yourself." He said, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. "You still remember out first kiss?" Alex said, and John hummed, content.

"Yeah, second year of college, you barged into my dorm because Lafayette and Hercules were fucking in yours." John said, chuckling at the memory. Alex pressed another kiss to his lips.

"And?"

"And I was working on an essay, and then you stole my laptop."

"Mhm."

"Then I tried to get it back and you started tickling me..."

"And then we kissed." Alexander said, and John's smile was blinding. He nodded, leaning up to chase Alex's lips as he pulled away. "I love you, John Laurens." Alexander said, and John watched him with a grin.

"I love you too, Alexander Hamilton." And then they were kissing again, soft and sweet and deep, and John sighed, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck and pulling him down with him into the sand. The grains rubbed against his back, and it would probably hurt later, but for now, this was all that mattered.

"Hey John, could I ask you something?" Alexander asked, leaning back from the kiss for just a moment.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you remember Eliza?"

John hesitated. "...Yeah."

Alex laid down next to him on the sand, staring into his eyes.

"On our third date, we were on a cliff, watching the sun set, and I thought that was the perfect time to kiss her. But then, we were watching it set, and when I turned to her, all I could see was you, and I knew. I knew right then that I was in love with you. I also knew that Eliza was in love with someone else too."

John was crying, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Alex reached up, wiping it away with his thumb. "And I looked at hear and I told her that I was in love with you, and she told me that she was in love with Maria, and then we hugged."

"I thought you kissed her that night." John said, and Alex pressed a kiss to the second that rolled down his face.

"When our next date was scheduled, we had already broken up, but I was scared to tell you."

"Movie night?"

"Yeah..." Alexander said, and for a moment that laud together silent, listening to the waves hitting the shore. "I'm in love with you, I love you, I love us, I never want this to end."

John sniffled, curling into Alexander on the sand.

"Me too."

 

4.)  
John moaned, back arching up from the bed in the dark hours of midnight, and he bit his lip as teeth trailed across his thighs. He couldn't move his wrists, and while it had seemed uncomfortable at the time, the restriction of one of his senses proved to heighten the others.

Every touch seemed to burn his skin, and his wrists twitched against the bonds. "Alex, please." John whined, his voice loud in the silence that surrounded them. The lips trailing over his body slowed, and John watched as Alexander slithered up his body to stare him in the eyes.

"Yes, love?" He said, hands tracing his jawline.

"Please, I'm begging you, just touch me, please." John said, voice threatening to waver and break. Alex leaned down, latching his lips to the side of his neck, sucking noises out of John's lips. His hands slid down his body, pressing into the places that he had memorized, the places that made John fall apart.

John bucked his hips up into his touch, trying to acquire any friction that he could. It was too much and too little at the same time. It was too hot and too cold at the same time. He was drowning and flying at the same time. "Alexander." He whispered, and said man chuckled into his neck, sending little vibrations thought out his body.

He tugged at the cloth around his wrists. It was his idea to be tied up, but now he was desperate to touch, to feel, but he knew he couldn't.

He writhed on the bed, claiming his eyes as he focused on Alex's nails and fingertips which traced poems and songs across his skin. His moans and whines and whimpers were high, and John felt like he was floating.

And then finally Alexander's hand made its way down his body and across his waist, stopping at his entrance for a moment. Alex stared up at him, searching for any regret or terror in his eyes. When he was met with only lust and hope, he dove in, kissing and sucking on the skin of his thighs as he slid one finger inside of John. Said man hissed at the stretch, but other than that, he made no move to say no, or tell him to stop.

Alex gulped, pressing a light kiss to John's stomach as he slowly began to push another finger inside. This time, John's breath hitched, and his hips lifted off the bed as Alexander began to slowly scissor him. He watched closely as his fingers searched, looking for any sign of pain or pleasure on John's face.

Alex pushed deep, and suddenly John's eyes were wide, and his back arched with a loud whine.

A smirk seeped into Alexander's face, and he prodded the same spout again, watching and listening as John writhed and whimpered and moaned, hips pushing down to meet Alexander's fingers. Eventually, he pushed deep, rubbing his fingers against John's prostate and licking at the sweat that began beading on John's throat.

"A-Alex, please, oh my g-ahh..." He moaned, finger nails digging into his own palms as heat pooled in his stomach from the waves of pleasure rolling over his body. Alexander growled into him, biting down on the sensitive skin where his shoulder met his neck.

John cried out, legs curling around Alex's waist as he poked and prodded and, oh he was so close. John's mouth was opened in a silent scream, and his eyes opened wide, and then he was panting into Alex's ear.

"Alex, I'm gonna..." He whispered, and then the pleasure was gone, Alex pulled away, fingers slipping from inside him, lips leaving his neck.

John whimpered, writhing and tugging on the restraints. "A-Alex, please, please let me come, please." He said, staring over at Alexander's form with begging eyes.

Except, Alexander shook his head, watching quietly as John drew back from the edge. "No, I'm not letting you come until I want you too." He said, before he dove back into John, hand wrapping around his cock.

John yelped at the sudden contact, the heat that had filtered away suddenly back and making his head spin.

"A-Alex, H-ah!" He moaned, yanking on the restaurants and then Alex was gone again.

He groaned in frustration, locking eyes with the clearly amused Alexander standing beside the bed. "H-how long do...hah...do you plan to do this?" John asked, whimpering at his orgasm with slowly seeped away from his grasp.

"All night long, baby boy."

John groaned, but it hitched into a moan as soon as Alexander's hands were in him again.

 

5.)  
"Wait, don't come in yet!" Alex yelled from inside the bedroom of their shared apartment. They had been living together for a few months, and by now, they had grown to be like an old married couple.

"Alex, it's my room to, what is so important that I can't come in?" John asked, waiting for some ridiculous answer.

"U-um? I'm naked?"

"We have sex every week, I see you naked all the time."

"Just, please wait, okay? It's not ready yet..." He said, and John sighed, leaning against the door. He listened to the clatter inside, and he dreaded the moment he had to walk in to find the mess. "Okay! You can come in!" He yelled, and John took in a deep breath before he slowly opened the door.

To his surprise, he room was as clean as it was when he had gone out, but in the corner was a large, what seemed like, a fish tank. It wasn't filled to the brim with water, only about a quarter of the tank was wet. There was light flooding into the tank as well. There was a water filter, and John couldn't get his hopes up, he really couldn't.

The rest was filled with lichens and rocks and lily pads, things probably from the pond down the hill by their apartment. Inside the tank, in a small log, was a small creature, it's head poking out of its shell to stare at John.

The bag John was holding clattered to the floor, and his things scattered across the wood. His hands flew to cover his mouth to keep the scream from escaping his lungs.

"YOU GOT ME A TURTLE?" He yelled, and it was more of a question than a statement. Alex nodded, looking nervous.

John bounced on its heels for a moment, before he ran up to Alex, wrapping him in a hug and pressing heir lips together. The tension in Alexander's shoulders melted away. John quickly broke away, turning to the tank and peering inside.

"Oh, it's a Red-Eared Slider! You got everything it needs, did you do research for this? Oh, what did you name him? Is it a him or a her? It's kinda big so it's probably female. How much did she cost? Do I get-"

"John, calm down. Yes, I did research. You get to name her. Yes, she's female. She wasn't that expensive. Are you alright now?" Alexander asked, watching John fearfully.

"I'm more than alright!" He yelled, wrapping Ale Andre in a hug once again. "Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" He said in a daze before he darted back to the tank.

"What do you wanna name her? Could we name her after one of our friends? What about a memory? Do you know any good turtle names?" He ranted on and on.

Alexander felt like he should have been annoyed, but he was content watching his boyfriend flaunt over a turtle.

They ended up naming her Peggu, after the youngest Schuyler sister, Peggy.

 

+1  
"The sunset is always so pretty here." John whispered, leaning onto Alexander's shoulder in the fading light. This was their favorite spot in the world, they had found it about two years into their relationship, a small clearing on a small cliff out by their friend, Angelica's, house.

Now, five years in to the relationship, they always came there on John's birthday. Peggu was at home, fed, and either swimming or sleeping. John was half asleep, lying on Alexander's shoulder with a dumb smile. "Yeah, it is." Alex replied, and his arm tightened around John's waist.

"H-hey, John? Could you get up for a second?" He asked, voice sounding nervous and worried, and fear filtered through John for just a moment. He sat up, pushing himself up as Alex did as well.

"What's wrong? Is something going on?" He questioned, watching as Alex dug into his pocket for a moment before facing him. His eyes were everywhere except his, and he was curled in on himself.

"Um, I had all of this planned out. It was gonna be like any cliché rom-com ever. I was bring some radio, and we were gonna dance in the moonlight, but I can't wait any longer." He said, and hand falling into his pocket again. "John, ever since I first saw you I knew our relationship was going to be special. I can still remember when I fell in love with you, and I still remember our first kiss, our first time, everything."

And then, he pulled a small black box out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee in front of John. His hands reached up to cover his mouth, and tears threatened to fall from John's eyes.

"I'm in love with you, and I would never, ever, want anyone other than you." He said, opening the box, revealing a shining golden band, and looking up at John with hopeful eyes.

"John Laurens, babe, darling, honey, baby boy, my love, will you make me look like a fucking idiot at 8:17 PM on a cliff, and marry me?"

Alexander couldn't even take a breath before John was on him, their lips were connected, and was John crying?

"I...Yes! You fucker, yes!" John practically yelped, and all the nervousness and terror in Alexander's bones was replaced by pure happiness, and he pushed himself up the warp John in a hug. "Oh my god, I love you so much, you idiot." John exclaimed into his shoulder, and now Alex could see why John was crying because he was as well.

He pushed back just enough to slip the band onto John's hand, and John looked down at it with a gasp. The word 'Mine' was engraved on one side, and on the other, the word 'Yours.'

John chocked on tears, falling back into Alexander once again.

Alexander could feel John's lips pressed to his neck, and he faintly heard him say, "I never thought this day would come."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this series, hopefully everyone enjoys.  
> Also, if anyone has any suggestions on how I can approve my smut, please inform me.  
> (Awkward asexual writes smut)


End file.
